


Car Wash

by Green



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, First Time, I meant to write Steter but it ended up Stargent, M/M, Oops, Short Shorts, Stiles is Legal, thin white shirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green
Summary: Stiles is working at a car wash and Chris notices him. They get up to shenanigans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for the Steter Network's 'water' prompt, but I got halfway through this before I realized, wait, this isn't Steter at all!

"You have a certain look," Danny says. "Trust me."

"What, skinny and pale?" Stiles eyes Danny's bronze muscles and feels more than a little inadequate.

"Trust me. You can even keep your shirt on, just… make it a white one," Danny tells him.

Stiles is about to protest some more when Danny pulls out a pair of cutoff jean shorts. Stiles doesn't get it for a minute, but when he does, he sputters. "Those will just barely cover my ass! I can't wear those!"

"Stiles-"

"And don't say 'Trust me' again like that, I feel like I'm selling my soul to the devil here."

"Look, the girls have a job, and we have a job," Danny says. "It's a car wash. You've gotta know your market, and I do."

"You're not making Scott wear something like that," Stiles grumbles.

"Scott's got the soccer moms. Look at him," Danny says, and Stiles does. Yeah, with Scott's shirtless alpha muscle thing going on and the big brown eyes, he's definitely got something there. Stiles is going to protest some more because, well, he's not Danny or Scott at all. But Danny claps him on the back. "You've definitely got something to offer. Just wait."

"I agreed to pitch in so nobody'd get too creepy with the girls," Stiles mutters. "I never said I'd offer up my own… self." Though he has no trouble offering up Danny or Scott.

"Don't be a hypocrite, Stiles."

"Ugh. Fine. Gimme the shorts."

* * *

It's a hot California day and Stiles is actually having fun. As far as he knows, nobody has really been ogling him, so he eases into it and before long he's scrubbing cars alongside Malia and Kira and Scott and Allison. Danny does some detailing work and Stiles mainly washes tires. By the time noon rolls around, he's actually comfortable with what he's wearing.

And then a familiar Tahoe drives into the parking lot where they're working and Stiles gets half a boner just being reminded of his crush.

"Stiles, you're up," Danny yells.

"What?" Stiles looks from Danny to Chris, who's stepping out of the Tahoe. "You're kidding, right?"

"I'm never wrong about these things."

So Stiles picks up his bucket and his sponge and walks over to Chris, who may actually be checking him out. Which is… wild. And it makes something hot rush through Stiles, and he just wants more.

"Wash your car, sir?" Stiles asks, the 'sir' just slipping out without thought.

Chris smirks. "This is a car wash."

"Right. Raising money for extracurriculars," Stiles tells him, as if he can't read the giant signs posted around the lot.

Chris looks over to where Allison and Lydia are washing a car. "Nobody's given you kids any trouble, have they?"

"Me, Danny, and Scott have been pretty good about chasing off anybody who looks like a creep. Well, too much of a creep. It is a high school car wash, and we know they like to look, but…"

"How old are you, Stiles?"

Stiles gathers up his courage and leans his hip against Chris's car. "Just turned eighteen."

Chris's eyes look like he wants to laugh but he's holding back. He looks kind of interested too, though. "You trying to tell me something, Stiles?"

Stiles grins at him. "Why don't I wash your vehicle and then you take me out for lunch? I've worked up quite the appetite out here today." It's cheesy and ridiculous but Chris isn't saying no.

"Wait a minute," Chris says, and reaches inside the truck for something. Sunblock. "For your face. It's a little pink; you don't want to burn."

Stiles has a thought that Chris is such a good Daddy, but that's not something he's saying out loud. Not yet, anyway. Maybe they'll get there.

"Let me," Chris says, and takes Stiles's chin in his hand. Then he gently spreads some sunblock over Stiles's nose and cheeks, looking intent and sexy as hell.

"Thank you, sir," Stiles says, a little breathier than he meant to.

Chris's eyes go dark. He looks at Stiles's lips and Stiles licks them nervously. "Legal, huh?"

Stiles smirks. "Yes, sir."

Chris swears under his breath and lets go of his chin. "Wash the car, Stiles."

Stiles knows he pretty much has Chris now, but that doesn't mean he can't put on a show. He's already pretty wet but he makes sure the hose sprays him a little more in the chest, sticking his white, see-through shirt to his skin. Then he starts washing.

He does a lot of reaching. Bending. He was right about the shorts — they barely cover his ass. Stiles takes a look over his shoulder at Chris and finds him staring right at it. Stiles feels his already-hot face heat up even more. He's glad he can blame it on sunburn.

When he's done, Chris puts a hand at the small of his back. It feels… possessive, but nice. "How about we get some lunch now?" he asks in that low, sexy voice of his. Stiles can't help the shiver that runs through him at the sound.

* * *

Chris buys him a burger and fries at a drive-thru and takes him home to his apartment. 

Stiles eats the fries and puts the burger in Chris's fridge. Normally he'd eat it, but he's eager to get what Chris wants to give him.

Chris smirks. Reels him in for a kiss, and holy shit what a kiss. "Been wanting to do that since I saw you," Chris murmurs. "You're such a tease in those little shorts… can't wait to get you out of them."

Stiles whimpers. "You gonna fuck me?"

That pulls a groan from Chris. "Not now, baby. Not enough time."

Stiles knows it's a 'not yet', not a no. There's a lot of promise in there, and Stiles is going to hold Chris to it. "Tell me what you want, then," Stiles says, nuzzling Chris's beard.

"I'm going to suck you off," Chris tells him. "So that later…" His hands are squeezing Stiles's ass now.

Stiles moans and jerks against Chris, cock already hard and ready. "'Later' sounds promising."

"Tonight I'm gonna fuck you." Chris punctuates his promise with a sharp nip to Stiles's neck.

Stiles is gasping now, and then Chris manhandles him over to the sofa. The older man knows what he's doing; he gets Stiles's shorts and underwear down around his knees and Stiles flat on his back on the couch before he even knows what to do. And apparently the answer to _that_ question is to lie back and let Chris take care of him. 

"You're really gonna give me a blowjob?" Stiles barely has time to say the words before Chris is smirking up at him and then sucking him down like he does this all the time. Even knowing it was coming, Stiles isn't prepared for the heat of Chris's mouth or the suction or… hell, any of it. "Oh fuck, that's good."

Chris hums around his dick and Stiles really is into it. It's hot, and wet, and Chris really knows what he's doing. Damn. Shit. Fuck.

Chris's eyes crinkle and Stiles is suddenly aware of his missing brain to mouth filter. He's babbling. 

"Sorry, sorry, oh, it's just, you're so hot and your mouth, _fuck_ , I'm never doubting Danny's instincts again, never." He gets the feeling Chris would be laughing if he didn't have his mouth full.

And then Chris reaches under him, rough hands on Stiles's bare ass, and that's hot, pulling him up so that he's in Chris's _throat_ -

"How do you not choke like that, oh god, oh _god oh fuck_ , I'm gonna cum…"

Stiles makes good on his promise, but Chris doesn't pull away. Stiles cries out embarrassingly loud as it hits him, and Chris swallows. It's the hottest experience of Stiles's life and he's never going to forget this. Not ever.

It takes a good five minutes for Stiles to come back down from the blissful place Chris drove him to. And then he realizes he didn't do anything for Chris, and Chris's erection is pressing against the front of his jeans. 

"Let me-"

But Chris just kisses him. His breath smells like cum. Stiles licks into his mouth, searching out his own flavor. It's not a taste he's ever really liked before, but finding it there on Chris's tongue is a whole new experience.

"I told you, tonight," Chris says, and damn, his voice is hoarse. It's so fucking hot.

"Where?" Stiles asks.

Chris smirks, wipes at his beard. Stiles doesn't think he spilled but he guesses Chris wants to be sure. "Here. Allison's spending the night with Lydia."

Stiles pulls up his pants and Chris helps like the gentleman he is. Then Stiles sits up and finds himself cuddled against Chris's side. "I'll come over after dinner?"

Chris nods. "That works." Then he gives Stiles one more long, lingering kiss. "I can't wait to have you in my bed."

Stiles shivers and his dick tries valiantly to chub up again.

* * *

Chris drops Stiles back at the car wash, and the look Danny gives him is full of knowing. Damn him.

"So… you were right," Stiles tells him.

"I'm never wrong about these things," Danny tells him. Then he offers a fist to bump. Stiles grins and bumps it, then looks around. "Car wash pretty much over?"

"It's slowed down enough that I think we can call it a day. I heard Scott say we definitely made enough so that we don't have to go all-out with the bake sale."

Stiles snorts. "I'm still making about a million cupcakes, though. Coach practically made me sign a contract after the last bake sale."

"Everybody wants your cupcakes, Stiles," Danny says with a playful leer. 

Stiles snickers and gives him a playful shove. Danny just laughs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and then Stiles gets what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that the 'daddy kink mention' tag has been changed to straight up 'daddy kink'. I'm sorry? You're welcome? :D?
> 
> thanks to red_crate for beta duty.

Stiles goes home after the car wash, takes a shower, makes sure he's good and clean. His dad has left a note saying he's going to be on duty tonight and tomorrow until 10am, so Stiles shoots off a text.

**I'll just stay the night with Scott then. Love ya!**

He doesn't get an answer back right away, but that's normal when the sheriff is at work. 

Stiles's stomach is full of butterflies. He's wearing a pair of jeans. Tight around the ass but nowhere else — he wants to be able to get out of them without any problems. It's not the night for painted-on pants; he already has Chris's attention.

He thinks back over the past day, the way Chris kissed him, sucked him… But the thing that stands out the most is that he put sunblock on Stiles's face. He didn't have to do that. It was nice, having someone show care like that. It's also what makes Stiles think there's more to this than just sex.

Not that there's anything wrong with 'just sex'. Stiles will take what he can get. His crush on Chris has been monumental. He doesn't want to read too much into this, but what if? _What if?_

He's got on a black graphic t-shirt. He takes his time deciding what to wear over it. Flannel? Hoodie? Blazer? He decides on a gray striped hoodie in the end. He's going for casual, not fashion model. He puts a little product in his hair, but not too much. He wants it to still be touchable, after all.

He doesn't know what time Chris is expecting him. 'Tonight' is pretty vague. He probably shouldn't go over until the sun is down, at least. 

Finally he decides it's a good a time as any to show up, so he drives over to Chris's apartment and gets buzzed in. Chris opens the door before Stiles has to knock. Maybe he's as eager as Stiles.

The first thing Stiles notices is the shirt. Or rather, the chest, because Chris seems to have forgotten the top three buttons. Stiles stares for a moment, but then Chris is tugging him inside and closing the door behind him. 

"I've been waiting for you," Chris says in that deep, delicious voice of his. Stiles meets his eyes and wets his lips.

"Here I am." It sounds stupid and Stiles realizes that the second it's out of his mouth but it's too late now. He smiles nervously but Chris smiles back.

"Yes you are." And then Chris kisses him. No warning, just pulls him in and goes for it. It's hot and filthy and everything Stiles has been thinking about. Stiles kisses back eagerly, toes curling in his shoes. He moves to wrap his arms around Chris's neck but Chris pulls back before he can. "Did you eat?"

"I had a sandwich and half an apple," Stiles tells him, blinking at the sudden question. But then he thinks about it and feels warm, knowing that Chris is thinking about him. It's like the sunblock thing. It makes Chris even more attractive. Stiles grins nervously. "That okay, daddy?"

It's a gamble, using that word, but Chris's eyes darken and he nods. Cups Stiles's flushed cheek and rubs over his bottom lip with his thumb. Stiles gives it a quick lick, teasing, and Chris smiles. "You like that, baby boy? You want a daddy to take care of you?"

Stiles's cock twitches in his jeans and he looks away, not sure of his welcome. He doesn't trust his words at the moment but he nods.

"It's okay, Stiles. Hey. Look at me," Chris says, and Stiles can't help but obey. Chris smiles warmly. "There's always some shaky ground at first when you're getting to know each other's kinks."

Stiles feels himself blushing redder. Chris strokes his cheek with his fingertips, not looking away. 

"I don't mind being daddy. Okay? More than that, I like it." Chris leans in and gives him a quick kiss. "You're not gonna scare me away, either. Tell me what you want. The worst that can happen is I say I don't like something, and then we find something else we both want."

"Okay," Stiles rasps. He clears his throat and tries again. "Okay. That sounds… good. I like that."

"Then let's get out of the entryway and see if we can find out what else we have in common." The wrinkles at the corners of his eyes are so attractive. Everything about him is sexy. Stiles isn't sure where he wants to look. He finds himself staring at Chris's exposed chest again.

"Stiles?"

"Hmm?" Stiles drags his eyes back up.

"Want to go to the bedroom?" Chris asks. Stiles nearly trips over his feet in eagerness but Chris steadies him. "You okay?" he asks lightly, laughter in his voice.

"Yes. Yes! Bedroom. Onward!"

Chris's bedroom is done in various shades of gray with silver accents. Stiles thinks it fits perfectly. But Stiles doesn't look at the furnishings for very long because Chris is pulling him against his strong body and kissing him again.

When Chris pulls back after several long moments, Stiles grins. "So what is it you want?" He allows his fingers to play with the back of Chris's hair. "You've had all day to think about it."

Chris gives him a serious look. "I have. And all I can think about is your ass." His hands roam down to squeeze. Stiles likes how it feels. Chris's hands are strong, rough, but Stiles trusts him. Knows he'd never hurt him. Chris does it again and Stiles moans. 

"What… what about it?" Stiles bites his lip and presses his ass back into Chris's hands. "You wanna fuck me?"

Chris rumbles his approval. "Work you open, take you apart until you're begging me for it."

Stiles gasps. "And then you'll fuck me, daddy?"

"Mmm. You want it bad, don't you, baby?" Chris murmurs, kissing his neck.

Stiles throws his head back, moaning. "Yes, please, I do. I really do." He feels exposed and shameless saying it, but it's true and now Chris knows it.

"You ever been fucked before, baby?" Chris murmurs.

Stiles can't possibly blush harder. "Just with a toy. I've never… not with someone else." He's not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

Chris closes his eyes and rests his head against Stiles's for a moment. " _Christ_."

"Is that okay?" Stiles asks anxiously.

Chris kisses his forehead. "Yeah, baby. That's just fine. This way I get to show you how good it can be."

Stiles is sure it'll be plenty good. He feels lightheaded thinking about it, but that's probably partly because all his blood has rushed south into his dick.

"Do you want me to undress you?" Chris asks. "Or do you want to do it yourself?"

Options, and Chris asking him what he wants.

"Sometimes when I think about it, I imagine you still in your clothes, you know, like you couldn't wait to get me. That's… hot. But I want to see you." Stiles starts taking his hoodie off. "But I can do this myself."

"Take your time," Chris says, looking thoughtful. "Have you thought about this a lot? With me?"

Stiles's face is flaming. He nods. "Yeah. You… all the time."

Chris looks surprised but he really shouldn't be. He's so hot, and strong, and his _eyes_. Not to mention his voice — Stiles has whole fantasies about that voice, talking dirty, giving him orders.

"I hope I live up to it," Chris says with a smile. 

Stiles smiles back, then pulls his shirt off over his head. He's toned from playing lacrosse, but he's nowhere as defined as Chris. He only has half a second to be self-conscious, and then Chris is moving in again, leaning his head down to lick a mole on Stiles's shoulder.

"You don't have to worry about anything, baby." Chris reaches out to brush a thumb over one of Stiles's nipples. "You're beautiful."

Stiles scoffs but it does make him feel better. He knows he's pale, but he's not as skinny as he used to be and apparently Chris likes the moles. Chris steps back again and unbuttons his shirt. He looks damn good. He's even more cut than Stiles imagined. 

He only stares for a moment. He knows he's supposed to be undressing. He toes his shoes off, bends to lose the socks, then he starts on his zipper.

He looks up before pulling his jeans down and notices Chris is watching intently. Stiles smiles nervously and shimmies out of his pants and underwear, kicking them away at the end. And then he's naked, standing in front of the man of his dreams, and he doesn't know what to do with his hands.

Chris takes pity and pulls him close. Stiles's skin feels hypersensitive, especially where it brushes against Chris's jeans. His cock presses against Chris's own hardness, and it gives Stiles a thrill. He wants to touch, and his hand is moving before he finishes that thought. He cups Chris through his jeans and Chris moans.

"That what you want, baby?" he asks, voice low and already sounding wrecked.

"Please, daddy." 

Chris chuckles and presses into Stiles's hand. His own hands glide down Stiles's back smoothly until he gets to the curve of his ass. Fingertips tease his crack and Stiles loves it. Wants more.

"Get on the bed, sweetheart."

Stiles moves quickly to obey. He's not sure how to position himself, so he just ends up lying on his back, head on Chris's pillow. 

Chris takes his jeans off. He's not wearing underwear. And his cock… is big. Stiles thinks he should probably be wary, but his mouth waters and his own cock jumps. Anticipation. "That's bigger than my toy."

Chris raises his eyebrows. He wraps his hand around his cock and strokes it slowly. "Think you can handle daddy's cock, baby?"

Stiles lets out a strangled, "Yes!"

Chris chuckles and climbs on the bed with him, over him. He kisses him and Stiles can feel his cock hot and hard against his thigh. "Don't worry. I'll make sure you're ready. Get you all slick and stretched out for me." He leans over and pulls a drawer open, taking out a bottle of lube and a condom. "Roll over, baby boy."

It's almost embarrassing how eagerly Stiles does as he's told, and with his ass up, he can press his already aching cock against the bed. It doesn't give him any relief and it's not quite what he needs, but it still feels good.

He hears Chris suck in a breath, and then he's running his hands over Stiles's ass. Gentle at first, then more firmly. He pulls Stiles's cheeks apart and Stiles hides his face in his arms. He's never been looked at like this before. He doesn't know what to think. 

"Relax, baby. Daddy's gonna take care of you," Chris says.

And Stiles obeys. He can feel the anxiety drain out of him, and he goes pliant and loose. When Chris starts to finger him, slick finger exploring his hole, he takes it easily. Chris praises him and he feels warm inside. He gets up on his knees and presses back against Chris's hands, silently begging for more.

"Greedy boy," Chris says fondly. Stiles hears the lube open again. Then there's more slick at his hole and another finger pressing in.

Stiles can't keep the words in anymore. "Daddy!" he cries out. "Please!" Chris's beard brushes against his back as the man kisses up his spine. 

"Just a little more," Chris says, husky voice telling Stiles just how much he's holding back. He tugs at Stiles's rim, testing, and Stiles feels tears of frustration spring to his eyes. He needs it. Chris pulls his fingers out slowly and Stiles wants to sob at the loss.

"Please," he whispers, feeling so empty now. 

But then Chris teases him with something bigger and it's just what Stiles needs. "There it is," Chris tells him. 

"Daddy… More…"

And Chris listens. He stops teasing and starts pushing it in, feeding his cock to Stiles's hungry hole.

Stiles sobs out relief, straining to push back, but Chris grabs hold of his hips and won't let him. Stiles whines. "Daddy?"

"Just a minute," Chris says, sounding strained himself. Like he's trying to hold back.

Stiles doesn't want him to. "Please, fuck me! Chris, _Daddy_ , I need it!"

" _Christ_. Yeah, okay, baby," Chris says, and pets Stiles's flank, then reaches around to wrap his fingers around Stiles's leaking cock.

Stiles moans. There are actual tears rolling down his cheeks from the intensity of every sensation. He ducks his head down and wipes his eyes on the pillow. 

"Okay, sweetheart?" Chris asks.

"Just… so much," Stiles says. He hopes Chris understands.

Chris leans over and kisses his shoulder. "Yeah. Yeah, me too." And then he starts fucking him, hard and slow.

Deep.

Stiles feels like the air is being fucked out of his lungs. He loves it, but he wants more. He babbles out something, some plea, and Chris answers by fucking him faster. Stroking him harder.

The orgasm is building, but Stiles tries to hold it off. It doesn't feel right to come before Chris, or at least before Chris says he can.

"Daddy…" he says, voice strangled.

"It's okay. You can come, let me feel it," Chris tells him.

Stiles clenches when he comes, knows that's what Chris wants to feel, but then Stiles can't think because Chris is fucking him hard and fast through his orgasm and it feels so incredible Stiles has no words, no thought, just… feeling.

And he's feeling absolutely wrecked. 

He misses when Chris comes. He's too out of it to even notice. He does notice Chris getting up from the bed and the sound of the used condom hitting the bottom of the trash. Stiles picks up his head and blinks at Chris slowly.

Chris grins at him. "It's okay, baby. You can sleep. I'll get something to clean you up with."

And that's the last thing Stiles remembers until morning.

* * *

Chris makes him breakfast and serves it to him in bed. Stiles rubs sleepily at his eyes and wonders how serious breakfast in bed is, or if it's just a nice thing to do for a partner.

His only frame of reference is fanfiction and somehow he doesn't think he can go by that. If he did, he and Chris would be halfway to married by now.

He takes a belgian waffle in hand and dips it in some syrup. "Thanks, daddy."

Chris kisses his temple. "Anytime."

Stiles relaxes. That sounds promising. He checks his phone and sees he has a text from his dad. **Be home by 10**.

It's 9am now. He sighs. "I have to get home." He looks up and sees Chris has a blank face as he nods. Dammit. Stiles leans up and kisses his cheek. "Next time I'll make you some cupcakes, daddy."

Chris's face stops doing the blank thing and he smiles. "That sounds interesting."

"Mm. My cupcakes are amazing."

Chris leans in and licks syrup from his mouth. "So are you."

Stiles looks at the time again, then grins. "I have about forty-five minutes?"

Chris grins back.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this stands as is, but I'm going to put it as a WIP because I plan to write what happens that night, too.


End file.
